This invention is directed to engines for the use in automobiles, motorcycles, lawnmowers, and similar types of machines that use gasoline, diesel, propane or other types fuel, for two or four stroke piston, rotary and diesel engines.
There have been no suggestions in prior art to Internal Combustion Engines as this.
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, air or water cooled. Where some type of fuel is mixed with air in a carburator or fuel injection system, this mixture is passed thru an intake port or ports into the cylinder and sealed by an intake valve or valves. This fuel is compressed in the cylinder and ingited by an electric spark or glow plug in the cylinder. The gases expand and thrust the piston to and fro. Acting through an interface the piston inparts a rotary motion by means of a cam located on the drive shaft. The burned gases must be removed from the cylinger, the exhaust valve or valves are opened allowing the burned gases to escape. The intake and exhaust valves opened and closed by means of a rocker arm that pivots to and fro by means of cam lobes, these lobes are positioned on the driveshaft and in co-operation with the pistons so that either valve is open or closed depending on the position of the piston. The interface that mates the piston with the driveshaft, can be any shape so long as it will allow the piston and driveshaft to cooperate with each other. Each cylinder and cylinder head are separated from the engine block and bolted on, making it easy to change the engine configuration depending on the application of the engine. By bolting on the cylinders this way it is easy to make engines with one or more cylingers in different shapes, such as a V block, Inline, Flat or Radial. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompaning drawings in which reference characters refer to the same parts throughout the various views. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention.